


Rely

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Together, To Be (Haikyuu!!!) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, Gangbang, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always had those four to support you while you fulfilled your duties as manager during high school. It was tough to keep on going when they graduated and left, but now that you were together again with them in college, there was nothing to keep you away from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rely

**Author's Note:**

> OH HOWDY HO, ANOTHER HAIKYUU LEWD-SHOT OF MINE THAT INVOLVES OIKAWA IN SOME WAY. W E L P
> 
> (｡’▽’｡)♡ But thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

This was familiar.

_"Good job!"_

With a smile, you offered a towel to Hanamaki, who grinned slightly. He murmured a “thank you” before patting his face dry.

You missed this.

_"Be sure to drink up."_

It was rather alluring to watch Matsukawa down a water bottle before you, seeing his Adam's apple bob with each gulp. Once he finished, his expression remained stoic before breaking out into amusement as he playfully squeezed air out of the empty container right into your face.

Though only a year had passed, it still felt like a lifetime.

_With bated breath, you watched as the volleyball was tossed into the air, only to be sent plummeting down onto the opposing court by Iwaizumi's punishing strike. When he landed, he cheered with his teammates, just before facing your direction, smirking confidently as he pointed towards you to affirm his dedication._

And now, nothing would be able to keep you apart.

_At the final whistle, you applauded happily with the crowd. The jersey colors may no longer be turquoise and white, but the sight was still familiar, as was Oikawa sauntering towards you with a prideful grin and a wink. While the coach congratulated the team, you felt a teasing pinch to your bottom. Glancing at Oikawa, he looked to be listening intently to the coach, though the corners of his lips were struggling to not break out in a smirk._

A year had passed since your beloved Seijoh quartet had graduated and left for college. With the third years gone, it was up to you as manager to help mind your fellow classmates and those in the year below you while also looking for a replacement. It was certainly taxing, as you no longer had the foundation and support of your upperclassmen, but you continued to push onward and ensure that the team remained in shape--as you promised to your dearest third years.

Now, you were going through your first year of college and suddenly that lonesome time apart became irrelevant.

That earnest, fleeting high school romance of yours was now something that could be made to last, as you saw when you texted the four about how you were accepted into their university.

In the same way that you belonged in the manager position for the volleyball team, so did you also belong in their arms. Being a Seijoh alumni made your application process a breeze, especially when you had four recommendations physically there to persuade and insist how valuable you were to their success. From the glorious string of consecutive wins, it was apparent how your presence boosted the morale of the four, who were now seen as cornerstones to the team's victories.

And their celebrations.

The locker room was still steamy, slightly humid from the showers just used. Though, instead of the sound of running water, the noise of delighted moaning and skin slapping against each other in a rhythmic fashion filled the space--with the occasional crinkle of a condom wrapper being torn open--now empty save for the five of you.

You spent the day looking professional in the eyes of spectators and the opposing team, suited for your role as manager, especially one who had seen to your team’s many victories. Your quartet was always fond of this look--even if they often teased you to smile and loosen up--but they preferred your current look the most: flushed skin stripped bare, your legs and lips parted in a lewd display meant to tempt them.

Especially since Oikawa--his lips fixed in a sultry smirk as his bare backside rested against a polished wooden bench--kept your thighs apart and urged his fellow teammates to do as they pleased with you. In the same way how you comforted him during lost matches, he always was the support you could rely and, in this case, lay upon as he directed the course of things, all as he eased into your ass with deep, long strokes. After such an exhausting match, he was going to indulge in every second spent inside you.

"All those cute noises you're making," he mused with a grin before nipping at your neck. "Is it because of me or Matsukawa?"

There was no way to answer clearly, especially with having him and Matsukawa thrust into you at the same time. The latter's thick brows were furrowed, his teeth biting on his bottom lip as he plowed into your center, clutching your waist for purchase. He wasn't delicate--as striking as his intimidating aura when he would dare an opponent to get past his block—but nor was he as animalistic and rough as Iwaizumi would surely be.

The ace and Hanamaki were also why you were in no state to answer, both offering their cocks to your awaiting, hungry mouth or your grabby hands. Iwaizumi had a hand on your breasts--fondling your tender flesh, pinching and rolling your nipples between his fingers--while the other was tightly wound in your hair. With lazy yet deliberate circles, Hanamaki's fingertips toyed with your clit, all as he joined in with Oikawa in uttering sweet praises laced in filth.

"Oikawa asked you a question," Hanamaki teased while drawing his cock out from your mouth. He chuckled softly at the whimper you uttered. "Or are you enjoying this too much to even think of a simple little answer?"

"Already like this, huh? And I haven't even had my turn yet," remarked Iwaizumi, whose eyes wandered down to where you were joined with Oikawa and Matsukawa, wanting nothing more than to take either’s place.

"I don't know who's greedier: you or our precious manager, Iwa-chan~"

"Shut up, Shittykawa."

"You two really know how to ruin the mood."

"Quiet, Matsukawa." This time, Oikawa joined Iwaizumi.

This sort of banter was not new to you, even during sex. If anything, it just affirmed the normalcy of your relationship with them, a team you could not think of an existance without. Though, now was certainly not the time to become overly sentimental.

"Oi, don't slack off now." With a light tug to your hair, Iwaizumi proceeded to push his cock back into your mouth. Moaning around his erection, you complied while continuing to jerk off Hanamaki at the same time. You could not _wait_ for them to have their turn.

"We worked really hard for this victory," Hanamaki remarked just as he groaned with a shudder, thrusting against your hand while your thumb trailed over the tip of his cock in quick circles. He and Iwaizumi returned their focus on your body, which in turn made you quiver with glee.

Matsukawa would have had something to say, but his grip on your waist only tightened as his hips met yours in a frenzied manner, his bottom lip freed as he began to pant openly. He was close and ready to drag you alongside him to your release.

You felt Oikawa's lips press against your neck once more, just before he purred seductively into your ear, his words like a sweet enchanting spell, "Be sure to treat your team nicely, precious manager~ Because you know this as truth: there's no one else that we cherish more than you."

His words were undeniable, as you had come to realize from all four. It was a fact that you witnessed yourself when they all expressed their heartfelt gratitude to you on their graduation day, and it was a truth that you would keep throughout your future spent with them.


End file.
